District 3 Train/Archive1
This is the train in which the district 3 tributes shall be transported to the Capitol Passangers Aboard #Eirene Trilogy #Hoon #Rocket Evett #Elijah Brooks Roleplay Eli walks onto the train, trying to not look as shitty as he feels Hoon follows him. Rocket walks in and plops down on a couch, feeling miserable. She had now convinced herself this was a dream. She would wake up any minute now...right? Eli:He sits a chair next to her and sits. So....this couldn't be more awkward, huh? Hoon: 'I'm going to sketch. ''She goes to sit at a desk and takes out a sketchpad. '''Rocket: For me, it's more around the terms of 'heartbreaking' and 'extremely painful'. Eli: I could imagine. Want a hug? He holds his arms out. Rocket: She nods slightly and hugs him. This sucks. Eli: Indeed. I mean, I've talked big about what I'd do if I got reaped, but I guess there was something I didn't account for.... Rocket: Yea. She frowns. what if we worked together. Then...we just go our seperate ways and whatever happens happens? Eli: I like the idea. Though I don't know if I could handle if something happened to you.....He lowers his head. Rocket: Rocket shakes her head. Don't think about that, please. Please don't. You have something to go home to. I don't, really. Death in the arena would be a blessing to me. Eli:'Though, I 'm not just gonna let you die. Like it or not,Rocks, you're stuck with me ''He winks and smiles weakly. '''Rocket: Rocket smiles half-heartedly. Who said it was such a bad thing? Eli: He leans in and kisses her. No one, technically, but the capital people don't like to see us work together, y'know? Rocket: Nods What if...what if we could both escape? Alive...? Eli:'''I don't think you realize how much I'd love that... '''Rocket: I know my way around a tool shop. I'm sure I could come up with something...but we'd need tools. Eli:'''Though how does one get tools? '''Rocket: Good question. Plus they're going to put a tracking chip in our arms. She frowns. Eli:'''Don't worry, we got like a week to figure it out. We'll come up with something. Though it's imperative we work together on this. '''Rocket: Rocket nods. I'm tired...I'm going to go find my room, okay? Her stomach killed her, because there was one haunting thought in her head; they were both going to die. Or at least one of them. Either way, She would be without him. No matter how much she reasured herself that they would both make it out alive, it was hopeless. The Capitol would catch on and kill them before they could go through with their plan, if they ever happened to actually make a good one. Eli:'Yea sure. See ya in the morning. ''He lies back on the couch and stares at the ceiling for another hour or so before going to bed. '''Rocket: Wakes him early in the morning. ELI! I've got it! Eli:'''Hmm? What ya got? '''Rocket: An idea! We all know that the end of the arena is a forcefield, right? All we need to do is use a reverse gravity and it'll suck the power of the force field, therefore destroying it. Eli:'''Your words are VERY close to making sense,Rocks, I swear. But I just woke up, so one more time? '''Rocket: If we built something that can manipulate gravity, it'll break the forcefield as it won't be able to withstand it, as nothing can. Eli:Something seemingly clicks in his head. Gravity pump. Easily done, if properly equipped.... Rocket: Exactly. Eli: My god I love your brilliant mind! He kisses her forehead before going to get paper to sketch schematics. Rocket: Looks over his shoulder as he sketches. Eli:'''The only issue I see is powering it. Manipulating gravity will be a bitch to power, and anything that could produce enough energy is bigger than me.... '''Hoon: ''She walks in. Um, what you guys doin? '''Eli:'Minding our business. You should try it sometime. Hoon:' '''Takes out a notebook and writes. "Get rid of Eli's clothes" she reads out loud as she writes."How do you like that, riding on that damn chariot naked?" '''Eli:'Then you'd be fired. Good luck with that Hoon: ''Rolls her eyes. Well I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're doing. '''Eli:'And I'm not telling you, so good luck with that as well. Hoon: 'Ok. ''She pulls over a chair, sits down and stares straight at Eli. '''Eli:He gets up, kicks her chair over, and goes back to his room, stuffing the schematics in his pocket. Hoon: '''Dude, what the f*ck is your problem! '''Rocket: '''Our problem is you, Mademoiselle. You're acting like a pissy little five-year-old who isn't getting their way. Now don't make me play Mom and pick you up and put you in your room. I'm not in the mood to see a raccoon-looking Capitol Droid cry. '''Rocket: Rocket turns to Hoon. ''Hey. Hey. Hey. Whatca doin'? Eli's Room ''Eli walks in and immediately continues the schematics. Eirene: ''Walks into Elijah's room without knocking. What exactly are you planing on doing with that? ''She says, standing beside him and looking at the sketch. Eli: He commits it to memory and pulls out a lighter and burns it. Never you mind. Category:Hunger Games 1